Innocenza
by Ozora Ana
Summary: Lambo était un enfant innocent, alors comment aurait-il pu comprendre ce que ces deux-là étaient en train de faire ? Non, vraiment, il avait besoin de l'aide de quelqu'un. 8059, RL, lime.


**Author**: Ōzora Ana

**Rating**: T. Parce que même si il y a du lime -et un viol; et aussi de la pédophilie; RL oblige-, ce n'est pas du M car il n'y a pas de lemon -je ne sais vraisemblablement pas en écrire-.

**Disclaimer**: Tout est à Akira Amano, mais plus pour longtemps, le temps que mon colis d'argent sale arrive jusqu'à son atelier.

**Paring**: 8059 -parce que c'est inconcevable de s'en passer, sérieusement-, et RL.

**Note** : Je ne sais franchement pas d'où ça m'est venu, mais en me relisant, je me dis que l'idée n'est franchement pas terrible. J'ai franchement hésité à écrire les _insultes_ en japonais, je trouve que ça passe mieux, parce que les traductions sont vraiment moyennes mais je me suis abstenue et me suis contentée de mettre le légendaire et intraduisible _Juudaime_ en sa langue d'origine. J'ai l'impression que c'est OOC, j'en sais rien. Je dédie ce OS à Ringo, que j'ai convertie aux mangas, à KHR, et au yaoi -et que je compte convertir à beaaaucoup de choses encore, kufufu~-. Je sais qu'elle ne supporte pas le RL et que ce truc l'a choquée à vie. Donc en espérant la convertir aussi au 8059 et au RL, mais aussi en espérant que ça vous plaise, tous autant que vous êtes.

* * *

La porte de la chambre de Tsuna se referma brusquement, laissant un Lambo déconcerté devant elle.

En temps normal, il serait juste entré sans plus de réflexions, mais cette fois-ci, la pièce dégageait une atmosphère intime ayant fait rebrousser chemin à l'enfant qui quelques secondes à peine plus tôt était très déterminé à trouver son éternel rival Reborn pour tenter une énième fois de le tuer.

Le petit veau essaya d'analyser ce qu'il venait de voir : Tête de poulpe et le sportif décérébré. Nus. Dans le lit de Tsuna.

Lambo tenta de réfléchir un peu plus. Que faisaient-ils, exactement ? Il ne savait pas trop. Les deux lui avaient vaguement semblé heureux et épuisés. Sa curiosité demandait des explications, puis il se rappela d'un autre détail qui fit éclater sa jalousie.

Tsuna ne le laissait jamais aller sur son lit. Certes, Reborn y dormait souvent, mais celui qui était plus ou moins considéré comme son grand frère refusait de lui y laisser l'accès à lui, Lambo-san, le terrifiant tueur à gages de la famille Bovino. Il voulait vraiment savoir comment les gardiens de la pluie et de la tempête s'y étaient pris, alors sans attendre plus longtemps, il rouvrit la porte.

Les deux autres se retournèrent aussitôt vers lui dans un mouvement parfaitement synchronisé, paniqués au plus haut point.

Et merde. On les avait surpris. Après tout, quoi de mieux pour faire son coming out que se faire surprendre en plein acte par un gamin de cinq ans ?

Enfin bon, ils devaient juste voir le bon côté des choses; à cet âge, les gosses étaient franchement influençables, et Lambo n'avait probablement pas compris en quoi consistait la tâche à laquelle ils s'étaient attelés. S'ils choisissaient bien leurs mots, il y avait une chance pour que personne ne soit au courant de rien; bien que Gokudera était plutôt persuadé, sur le coup, que tout s'arrangerait avec une bonne dose de dynamite.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Lambo ? », tenta Yamamoto en se rhabillant en quatrième vitesse, essayant par la même occasion de persuader son amant d'arrêter de chercher ses précieuses bombes.

« Pourquoi Stupidéra peut aller sur le lit de Tsuna et pas Lambo-san ? »

Ah, ce n'était que ça. Son innocence paraissait presque mignonne, quelque part. Alors il leur suffisait de trouver un mensonge, une excuse en carton qui pourrait justifier cela et convenir au petit gardien de la foudre. Et vite. Mais après tout, le joueur de baseball n'était-il pas chanceux ? Il lui suffirait de faire comme en cours.

« Aha, c'est parce qu'on va changer les draps pour que Tsuna ne soit pas contaminé par nos microbes. »

Raté. Ce n'était même pas une cause valable.

« Lambo-san n'a pas de microbes ! Lambo-san demandera des explications à Tsuna ! »

Les deux autres se regardèrent mutuellement en soupirant. Après tout, aussi incompréhensible que ça pouvait paraître, leur excuse avait bien faillit fonctionner.

« Et qu'est-ce que vous faisiez, hmm ? », continua encore le gosse, commençant par la même occasion l'exploration de sa narine droite avec son index.

« Écoute bien, Stupide Bovin, nous faisions un jeu. », le bras droit de Tsuna avait abandonné son idée de tuer l'enfant, il le ferrait plus tard.

« Dîtes, dîtes, je peux jouer ? C'est quoi comme jeu ? », après tout, il ne lâcherait pas l'affaire.

Finalement, ils ne s'en sortaient pas si mal que ça. Il suffirait qu'ils disent un nom de jeu au hasard et que l'un des deux commence à y jouer avec Lambo pendant que l'autre changerait les draps, et ce avant que Tsuna revienne d'ils ne savaient même plus où.

« Le jeu du papa et de la maman ! », s'exclama Yamamoto avec son habituel sourire.

Gokudera déglutit. Il ne s'attendait pas vraiment à ça, même si quelque part c'était plutôt proche de la réalité.

« Hé ! C'est un jeu pour les bébés ! Mais Lambo-san est le roi de tous les jeux et comme Stupidéra et l'abruti de joueur de baseball ont l'air nuls, Lambo-san va vous aider ! »

Ouf. Pas que c'était plaisant de se faire traiter de bébé par un gamin de cinq ans, mais au moins, le mensonge avait fonctionné.

« Alors vous faites qui ? Lambo-san veut faire le fils ! »

Le fumeur observa son amant du coin de l'œil. Il n'allait tout de même pas oser..?

« Gokudera fait la maman et je fais le papa, aha. »

Si, il avait osé; le tout avec son grand sourire d'idiot, en plus.

Takeshi se chargea de jouer avec Lambo, car son amant avait été étrangement pris d'envies de meurtres, et ce dernier s'occupa donc des draps. Le petit veau oublia pour quelque temps l'incident duquel il avait été témoin, jouant à la perfection son rôle de gosse insupportable.

Quand Tsuna finit par revenir, il ne se rendit compte de rien, et Yamamoto et Gokudera profitèrent de son retour pour s'en aller, tandis que le dixième parrain Vongola se vit obligé de continuer à jouer avec son gardien de la foudre.

« Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'on l'ait fait dans le lit du Juudaime. C'est un manque de respect... Et en plus le stupide bovin nous a vu... Ah ! Je savais que c'était une mauvaise idée ! », maugréa Gokudera.

« Hayato. Ne dis pas le contraire, tu en avais autant envie que moi. »

Rougissement gêné de la part de l'intéressé qui essaya de nier les faits.

Le lendemain, Lambo se rappela finalement. Il se dit que ce qu'il avait vu faire ses deux pseudos amis la veille, ça ne ressemblait définitivement pas au jeu du papa et de la maman, à moins qu'il ait raté l'arrivée d'une nouvelle variante. Il essaya de réfléchir, mais ce n'était pas son fort, alors il ne trouva pas de réponse.

« Mais qu'est-ce que Stupidéra et Yamamoto faisaient ? », impatient, le gardien de la foudre avait parlé tout seul.

« Je peux sûrement te renseigner ? », proposa une voix qui venait d'arriver.

« Reborn ! »

C'est vrai, le petit veau avait presque oublié ses tentatives d'assassinat un instant. Lambo tenta de peser le pour et le contre. Mais après tout, ils n'étaient que tous les deux dans la demeure Sawada, donc personne d'autre ne pourrait le renseigner.

La mama était partie faire les courses avec Fūta, Bianchi et I-Pin. Certes, elle était inconsciente de laisser deux enfants en bas âge seuls dans une grande maison, mais l'inconscience de Sawada Nana avait déjà été prouvée à maintes reprises auparavant, comme la fois où elle avait engagé un mioche comme professeur particulier pour son fils.

Cependant Lambo, qui était prêt à accepter, rejeta finalement cette idée. Celui qu'il avait autoproclamé comme son plus grand rival allait encore se moquer de lui.

« Si le grand Lambo-san ne sait pas, il n'y a aucune chance qu'un idiot comme Reborn le sache. »

Cette histoire commençait visiblement à intéresser l'arcobaleno du soleil, qui ce jour-là, avait visiblement oublié d'ignorer l'autre.

« Tu peux toujours me le dire. », insista-t-il.

Mais le veau refusait toujours.

« Si tu me dis ce que tu as vu, on pourra peut-être se battre en duel. »

Lambo accepta sans plus de cérémonies, n'ayant pas fait attention au 'peut-être' glissé dans la phrase. Il aurait une nouvelle occasion de tenter de le tuer ! Alors il expliqua brièvement ce qu'il avait compris de la scène.

Le meilleur tueur à gages du monde devina immédiatement ce qu'il s'était passé et il jubilait à l'idée que l'autre idiot ne l'ait pas saisit.

« Je sais ce qu'ils faisaient. Mais je ne peux pas te l'expliquer sans te le montrer. »

Les yeux innocents du gardien de la foudre Vongola brillaient d'impatience.

« Alors montre ! »

Reborn afficha soudain une moue faussement déçue. Ses yeux aussi brillaient, mais d'une lueur totalement différente.

« C'est dommage; nous ne pourrons rien faire avec ces corps, alors je ne peux pas te montrer. »

Lambo sortit son bazooka de sa coupe afro et se tira dessus avec sans réaliser tout de suite que ce que l'autre allait montrer, ce serait son lui de quinze ans qui le verrait, et non lui-même.

La fumée se dissipa et l'arcobaleno du soleil put détailler sans la moindre gêne le gardien de la foudre plus âgé qui le regardait avec incompréhension.

« C'est le jour où je t'avais promis de t'expliquer ce qu'avaient fait Yamamoto et Gokudera. »

Le veau réfléchit puis se souvint soudain vaguement de cet événement enfoui au fin fond de sa mémoire et qu'il avait pratiquement oublié. Il ne savait même plus ce qu'avaient fait le gardien de la tempête et son homologue de la pluie, ce jour-là.

Il se retourna vers le bébé, mais ce dernier avait désormais laissé place à son futur lui, qui avait récupéré son apparence normale d'adulte d'avant de devenir un arcobaleno. Mais Lambo, étonné et le dévisageant, ne put poser la moindre question. Il se fit aussitôt entraîner dans la chambre de Tsuna, puis sur son lit. L'adulte le plaqua sur le matelas et l'embrassa tout en commençant à le déshabiller.

« Re.. Reborn ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Je vais porter plainte pour attouchements sur mineur ! »

Vu l'expression qu'affichait le visage du tueur à gages, il n'était pas prêt de s'arrêter.

« Tu voulais bien savoir ce qu'avaient fait Yamamoto et Gokudera, non ? Alors arrête de te plaindre, j'ai moins de cinq minutes pour te le montrer. »

Le désormais adolescent se sentit soudainement bien con. Il ne se rappelait plus de ce qu'il avait vu en surprenant ses deux amis, mais si c'était bien ça, il fallait vraiment être idiot pour ne pas le comprendre. Quoique, il fallait juste avoir cinq ans. Et connaissant désormais la relation entre les gardiens de la pluie et de la tempête, qui avait été officialisée dans le futur, il se maudit intérieurement. Du moins, aussi bien qu'il pouvait le faire avec les mains baladeuses de Reborn sur son corps. Lambo se laissa finalement aller à cette douce torture qui mine de rien, lui plaisait de plus en plus.

Le timing avait été parfait, bien que légèrement serré. Aussitôt l'arcobaleno du soleil s'était retiré que le stupide bovin enfant était revenu dans son époque originale.

« Mais je ne saurais pas avant dix ans ! », hurla t-il, affolé.

« Tais-toi et attends donc. », murmura l'étrange adulte qui lui faisait face avec un sourire énigmatique.

Lambo n'eut même pas le temps de remarquer la nudité de ce dernier qu'une fumée rose apparut, dans laquelle se cachait le Reborn bébé habituel.

Le gardien de la foudre Vongola ne dit plus rien, respectant inconsciemment les propos de ce type charismatique qui venait de lui parler. C'était le genre de personne qu'on n'avait pas envie de contredire.

Et puis oui, aussi impatient qu'il pouvait être, il n'avait qu'à attendre. Car après tout, dans dix ans, il saurait.

* * *

**Note de fin** : Oh mon dieu, j'ai honte de poster ça, bien qu'il n'y ait pas forcément de raison. C'est toujours la même appréhension quand je poste sur ce site; c'est étrange.


End file.
